


你是我羽翼下的风

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 来自Siri的情话





	你是我羽翼下的风

哈利·波特就是一只巨怪！不！解！风！情！

德拉科气呼呼地坐在沙发上薅着自己的可列为马尔福家一级保护对象的头发，对着不远处的茫然不知所措的哈利生闷气。

就在前不久，刚从圣芒戈下班的德拉科一回家就抱着七八个小时不见的哈利说了句“我爱你”来表达自己的思念。

哈利转身掰开他说无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。然后让德拉科老实交代今天是不是又在医院对自己傲罗小队的谁下狠手治疗或者是给哈利生病的狂热粉丝吃了苦涩有一股怪味的药剂。

我是那种人吗？！德拉科当即跳脚想要否认。但是鉴于证据确凿的黑历史太多，而且总有粉丝来信抱怨马尔福治疗师的药剂总是有奇奇怪怪的味道，他只好生气地坐在沙发上一个人自抱自泣。

不是第一次了。德拉科抱着抱枕靠在沙发上回忆往事。

他第一次和哈利说我爱你的时候----那时他们刚刚在一起----哈利虽然害羞但也是红着脸回了他一句“我也是”。

第二次第三次的时候也很美好，虽然哈利不是很喜欢他这样露骨大胆的示爱，但也回了他“我爱你”。

从什么时候开始的呢？是从婚后吧？

新婚的第一天，德拉科躺在大床上拥抱着刚刚睡醒的哈利，在清晨阳光的见证下说了“我爱你”。

“我知道了，德拉科，”哈利半闭着眼睛，一只手揉着腰，“你昨晚说过很多次了。”然后翻身下床去洗澡了。

之后，德拉科的“我爱你”就一直在碰壁。

“我爱你，哈利。”他抱住在厨房里煎蛋的哈利。

“出去出去！你影响到我做饭了，德拉科！”哈利一边躲避着锅里溅出来的油滴一边挥着铲子把德拉科赶出了厨房。

 

德拉科抱住刚下班的哈利，在他的后颈轻轻吻了一下。

“我爱你，哈利。”他希望哈利能从这句简短的话里感受出他的担心思念和其他的小想法。

“放手，马尔福。”哈利一边蹭掉自己的鞋子，一边摆脱身后的大型动物，“我要去洗澡，跟食死徒在泥地里打了好久，我浑身上下都是泥巴！”

 

再比如。

“我爱你，哈利。五周年快乐！”德拉科费尽心思为他们结婚五周年布置了鲜花气球和烛光晚餐，他希望这一天哈利可以暂时放下工作和他一起好好享受一下。

但是……

“不用这么浪费的，德拉科。只是个五周年，又不是五十周年。”哈利拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，越过他直奔桌上烤好的五分熟小牛排，“哇，这个真好吃！你在哪里叫的外卖？”

“我自己做的！”没有得到哈利爱的抱抱爱的亲亲和爱的话语的小德拉科十分伤心，他咬牙切齿地朝着桌子旁边大快朵颐的爱人吼着。

“唔，那你手艺进步很大！很好吃，我明天能再吃一次吗？哦，抱歉，等等…..什么？好的，我马上过来！”哈利拿过衣架上的外套，边穿边往外走，“有任务，德拉科，我先走了。哦，能给我留块牛排吗？我回来吃！”

“你做梦！”

“啊，那好吧。那我先走了，你早点睡。”哈利说完就幻影移形了，走得干脆利落。

 

回到现实。

哈利走到德拉科身边：“你这是怎么了？难道你真的又对我的队员下手了？哎呀，说了多少次，我受伤和他们真的没有关系，你不要……”

“我爱你。”德拉科倔强地盯着哈利，一定要他有所回应才罢休。

“我知道我知道。不是，你不要总是把我的受伤迁怒到他们身上，傲罗出任务难免都会受伤……”哈利如慈父一般拍了拍德拉科的大腿，继续谆谆教导。

“我爱你。”

“你今天是怎么了？哎，不要岔开话题，我说到那里了？哦，对了，你再这样他们都不敢……”

“哈利·波特！”德拉科摔了抱枕站起身来冲着哈利怒吼，“你到底爱不爱我！”

哈利一愣神，这才明白过来德拉科是在气他总是不说情话，不说我爱你。

真是，幼稚得可爱。

哈利站起身捧住德拉科的脸：“我以为我们之间的关系不需要我说那么多的。你不明白吗，德拉科？我永远是爱你的。”

“我要你说出来。”德拉科扭过头还是很生气。

“我爱你，德拉科。”哈利垫脚吻了上去，含住那两片薄薄的总是对他说“我爱你”的嘴唇，“你是我羽翼下的风。”


End file.
